hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Stackhouse Home
The Stackhouse Home refers to the small, two-story dwelling owned by various members of the Stackhouse family, on the HBO original series True Blood. Currently owned by series' protagonist Sookie Stackhouse, the house was originally built in the 1800s by ancestor Jonas Stackhouse and was passed down to Sookie upon the untimely death of grandmother, Adele on the episode in the series' first season. By 2008, it had been mostly rebuilt, apart from a few small rooms, but beacme vacant of any Stackhouse family member for a month, due to Sookie's trip to Dallas, Texas. Having let her best friend Tara Thornton stay there while she was away, Sookie arrives back to find Maryann Forrester and Eggs Talley living there. Maryann claimed the house as her own and, slowly, the possessed townspeople began to trash the property. Once Maryann was killed by Sam Merlotte, Sookie took her house back. During Sookie's absence, mainly, during the time she spent in the land of the fae, ownership of the Stackhouse Home became under control of vampire Eric Northman. It would eventually be transferred, rightfully, back to Sookie, but not before Eric installs a sleeping cubby. __TOC__ Occupants Current Occupants * Sookie Stackhouse: Sookie has lived in the house since she was six years old. She was absent from the house for a year in Earth time after spending five minutes in the land of Faery. * Eric Northman: The former owner of the house. Eric did not live there formally but he had installed a cubby hole to sleep in much to Sookie's disdain. Previous Occupants * Earl Stackhouse: Earl lived in this house for all of his life until he was transported to Faery. On returning from Faery with granddaughter Sookie, he quickly died in Bon Temps Graveyard. * Adele Stackhouse: Adele presumably moved into this house when she married Earl. She lived here until murdered by Drew Marshall. * Corbett Stackhouse: Sookie and Jason's father was raised here by his parents and moved out when he married Michelle. * Linda Stackhouse: Hadley's mother, and Sookie and Jason's aunt, was raised here by her parents and presumably moved out some time in her adult life. * Jason Stackhouse: Jason lived in the house since his parents died in 1990. He moved out to his parents' house when he was older. * Tara Thornton: Tara moved in here after moving out of her mother's home. She has since relocated to New Orleans. * Maryann Forrester: Maryann manipulated Tara in allowing her to move in with her. Eventually, Maryann claimed the house for herself until she was killed by Sam Merlotte. * Eggs Talley: Eggs lived briefly in the house while under Maryann's influence and also stayed over with Tara after Maryann's demise, before being killed the next day by Jason Stackhouse. .]] Notable Visitors * Alcide Herveaux * Bill Compton * Andy Bellefleur * Debbie Pelt * Eggs Talley * Eric Northman * Gus * Jane Bodehouse * Jason Stackhouse * Jessica Hamby * Lafayette Reynolds * Maryann Forrester * Mike Spencer * Pam * Russell Edgington * Tara Thornton * Nora Gainesborough * Niall Brigant * Macklyn Warlow * Violet Mazurski * Adilyn Bellefleur * Willa Burrell * James Kent * Holly Cleary * Keith * Jackson Herveaux * Wade Cleary * Rocky Cleary * Jenny * Lettie Mae Daniels People who died in and outside the home * Adele Stackhouse (aka Gran) - killed by Rene Lenier in the kitchen * Karl - killed by Lafayette Reynolds with a deflected bullet by Maryann * Maryann Forrester - killed by Sam Merlotte in the garden * Johnson - killed by Eric Northman in the entrance hall (buried in the graveyard) * Gus - killed by Jessica Hamby just outside the garden * Claudine Crane - killed by Eric Northman in front of the porch * Unidentified werewolf - killed by Bill in the living room (buried in the yard) * Debbie Pelt - killed by Sookie Stackhouse in the kitchen (buried in the yard) * Macklyn Warlow - killed by Jason Stackhouse in Sookie's bathroom. Trivia * Though the house was built in the 1800s by Jonas Stackhouse, a contract from 1702 was found under the floorboards in Sookie's bedroom. Category:Locations Category:Louisiana